Graduation Day
by Yumsicles030
Summary: NaruSasu. It's Graduation day...but what does Naruto have to talk to Sasuke about that's so important?...Warnings: SMUT/BJ


~Graduation Day~

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

NaruSasu….Kind of a crack fic…you'll see. ;)

oOo

It was Graduation day.

Time to go to college….and move on.

Caps littered the ground and some gowns too.

People were taking pictures trying to preserve memories that would soon be forgotten.

Many were crying and hugging each other.

I was confused.

How could these people feel so deeply about each other?

I had never been close to anyone. Ever.

After my brother had murdered my family, I had never been the same sociable person I had once been (Of course you wouldn't! Stupid..).

So I couldn't see why so many people were doing these things. They seemed pointless to me.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a sudden tap on my shoulder.

I turned to see Naruto Uzumaki.

He was easy to remember.

He had tan skin that stood out among everyone in Japan. His hair was an electric yellow. It was so yellow it almost seemed fake, but he always said it was his natural hair color.

Whatever.

His eyes were bright azure blue. They were like sapphires.

Jewels imbedded in his face. It was a funny and random thought.

"Um…Why are you staring at me, Sasuke-kun?" Naruto said, rubbing his neck with nervousness.

"Hn, you have a bug on your face." I smirked.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" He started screaming and swatting at his face.

"I was kidding." I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Oh…" He blushed until he turned crimson.

"So what did you want, usuratonkachi?"

"I kind of wanted to ask you something…privately." He was still red.

I wondered why.

oOo

We stood behind the school building.

He stood close to me.

Too close…

"What do you want, dobe?" I asked, not really caring but still curious.

"I…" He looked away. The blush still dusted his cheeks.

"Naruto?" I was concerned now. He was usually so loud and confident about everything he did…and now…he was nervous?

It was very unlike him…

He whipped his head around. "You said my name…" His eyes were wide and the blush got darker.

"Um..yeah..." I was confused. What did that have to do with anything?...

"I…Sasuke…."

He was kissing me and his fingers were buried into my hair.

My eyes went wide and my body went rigid.

What…what was he doing?

His lips fervently pressed against mine. His tongue slid across my bottom lip and he made a small noise like a moan.

In the back of my mind, I wondered why I hadn't pushed him off of me yet…

Then, a very scary realization came to me.

I liked this…

I liked the way his lips moved sensually over mine and the way his fingers gripped my hair.

He pulled away slightly and I gasped.

Naruto just kept kissing me.

I had never kissed a person like this. I couldn't breathe…

I didn't know how to breathe…I was suffocating.

Naruto didn't seem to catch on to that.

Every time his lips pulled slightly away, I would gasp for air. I gripped his shoulders for balance feeling the world tilt.

"Sasuke?.." I leaned against his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around my back, holding me up.

"I'm okay.." I said, trying to catch my breath.

"You breathe through your nose." Naruto laughed, pulling back and looking at my face.

What the…? How did he know?

He kissed me again and this time I tried breathing through my nose.

It was much better this time.

I felt brick against my back as Naruto pressed against me.

Our bodies melded together as he continued kissing me.

His tongue danced on my lower lip and I hesitated a little before opening my mouth.

His tongue delved into my mouth beginning to prod my tongue.

I hesitantly moved my tongue against his.

His hands moved to my stomach where they slipped under my shirt and up to my chest.

His hands splayed across my chest fingering the grooves in between my muscles.

I moaned, moving my hands from his shoulders to his hair.

His hair was so soft.

I grabbed his hair and held it tight.

He tilted my head back and moved away from my mouth, placing kisses on my neck and jaw.

I wanted him to kiss me again but I was curious as to what he would do next.

He pushed my shirt up and pressed kisses to my chest.

He moved to one of my nipples and moved his tongue across it.

He lightly nipped it.

I groaned, grabbing his hair tighter.

He went further down and licked at the swell of my hip.

I moaned. He pressed more kisses to my hip and my lower abdomen.

He lightly nipped at my skin and I shuddered at the feeling.

I closed my eyes, reveling in the pleasure.

My eyes shot open when I heard Naruto unzipping my pants.

I looked down and he was quickly ridding me of my bindings.

"Naruto…"

He looked up at me and winked.

My eyes widened.

What was he doing?...

The next thing I knew, Naruto was grabbing me and then his tongue..

Oh my god…

His tongue…

My head hit the wall and my eyes closed in bliss.

I moaned his name over and over again.

He wrapped his whole mouth around me and gently sucked.

After one of my moans, he hummed.

The vibrations shocked me.

Suddenly, my legs were jelly.

I grabbed his hair for balance and leaned back against the wall, almost sliding down it.

"Ahh…Naruto, more…" I groaned out.

This was…

This was the first time anyone had ever done this to me…

I had kissed girls and done some things, but nothing like this.

This..was bliss.

Naruto was amazing too.

He sucked harder and started to pump his hand around my base.

"Ahh, Naruto!" I arched, feeling the pleasure shoot up my spine.I hunched over him, feeling the pleasure building.

"N-Naruto…I'm going to..Nngh…come." I panted out, tightening my grip.

He hummed again, the vibrations making me cry out.

Just a little more…

And suddenly, it stopped.

I opened my eyes in shock.

He kissed me, silencing any objection I was about to give.

And oh, I had been about to give a lot.

"Shhh…" He whispered, when he pulled away and leaned his forehead on mine.

"Wha-.." I started to protest, but he silenced me again with a kiss.

"I want to make love to you.." He whispered in my ear.

My face went hot.

Did he really feel that way about me?...

"Can I?" Naruto pressed another kiss to my lips.

"Y-Yeah…" I looked away.

He pressed a kiss to my exposed neck.

I felt him smile against my skin.

"I'm just going to warn you right now, I'm into some kinky shit." Naruto laughed.

What?

What the hell was kinky?

I didn't know if he was joking or not so I didn't answer.

"Take your fucking pants off." Naruto growled.

"What?" My eyes were wide.

What the hell was wrong with him?

"I said: TAKE YOUR FUCKING PANTS OFF!" He screamed in my face.

I felt tears prick my eyes.

What?...

"Okay.."

I took them off while Naruto watched.

It made me extremely uneasy.

"Now get in the trashcan." He smirked.

"What? Why?..."

"JUST GET IN THE FUCKING TRASHCAN, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" He screamed at my eyeballs.

"I don't want to! I think I'm going to go!" I shouted.

He punched me in the jugular and picked me up. He threw me in the dumpster next to us.

And suddenly, darkness enclosed me.

He had shut the lid!

I heard him shout something outside.

"BOX OF KINKY NO JUTSU! GO!"

What the fuck?

Soon, a piece of light appeared in my prison of solitude and darkness…and smelly fucking trash.

I moved around and accidently touched a used condom and wet sock.

It smelled so fucking bad in here.

Naruto pushed the whole lid off.

He jumped in dressed all in black leather.

There were metal studs all over him.

I couldn't even recognize him anymore.

What the fuck was he going to do with me?

"I want you to squeal like a pig! SQUUUEEEE!"

"NOO!" I tried to get away, but I fell face first into a smelly diaper. I felt poop in my nose.

He grabbed my panties and pulled me back.

"Put this on, NOW." He held a thong out to me.

A silky one, by the looks of it.

"No way, I'm no fucking chick."

"YOU PUT THE FUCKING THONG ON, OR ELSE I WILL MAKE YOU EAT ROTTEN CHESO!"

"Fine.." I sighed in defeat.

I put it on after I took off my panties.

Naruto beckoned me over with his hand, and made me sit on his lap.

"Now squeal."

"Squee…."

"No, LOUDER!"

"Squee?..."

"I SAID FUCKING LOUDER, BITCH."

"Um….SQUEEEE."

"That's it." He got hard.

He licked my eyeball and moaned.

It made my eye red.

It hurt.

An eyelash went in my eye.

He made out with my eye.

I suddenly felt his finger in my eye.

He pulled it out and licked the nerve endings off of it. Then, he ated it.

"MMmmm, yummy. I love eyeballs. The nerve endings taste like pancakes."

"I CAN'T SEE!" I screamed.

"Who gives a fucking shit, bitch?"

"I don't wanna play anymore. Can I goes home nowz?" I pleaded.

"Not until we have sexy time." He winked.

"Noo, but you just ate my eye." I frowned.

"You betcha sweet azz I did."

He took out his nail clippers from his anus.

"Let's have some bloodplay, fool."

He cut my nipple off.

I screamed.

"That hurt."

"DUHHHH…I just cut your fucking nipple off."

He removed my thong.

He thrusted in.

I mewled. Blood came out.

He came.

I came.

~The end~

oOo

Lmao, I love this story. Best crack fic EVER! ;D


End file.
